


The Jerk

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's life is good</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Challange 310. First Time

The first time Ben met John he thought John might be a good training officer, but he was still a jerk.

By the time they went to se Dewey in rehab they had not just a growing partnership but a friendship. If Ben jerked off to thoughts of John no one had to know.

The first time they kissed, John had been home from the hospital after back surgery and they had been running together.

Now, as Ben kisses John's pale thigh and nuzzles John hard cock he thinks life is good. He could do without John's creepy doll collection.


End file.
